Solenoid operated valves can be used in automobiles to control numerous devices, such as clutch mechanisms or other transmission components, or virtually any other hydraulically actuated vehicle system. Direct-acting solenoid operated valves can be used to control the pilot pressure of a valve which opposes the control pressure. These pilot valves can often incorporate the use of a spool or pin valve member that moves within a valve body portion of the device. The spool or pin valve member can have a hollow bore with a passage for providing fluid connection between the supply port, control port, and exhaust port of the valve member with respect to a hollow portion of the pin valve member. The spool or pin valve member can have an edge that can block entry of fluid from a port in one direction and can slightly open to allow fluid to flow between an edge of the valve member and another port. Thus, metering of fluid flow through the valve member can be done at the edge of the pin valve member and the supply port. Normally the controlled output pilot pressure from the direct-acting, solenoid operated, pressure control pilot valve is connected by suitable piping or conduits to the second-stage valve to be controlled. This type of configuration requires additional vehicle space to be allocated to the system; adds additional material weight to the vehicle; incorporates a greater number of parts to be manufactured, transported, stored, and assembled; and increases the assembly time and effort required to build and/or service the vehicle. In addition, the variable piping length between the pilot valve and the second-stage valve can adversely affect the performance of the system by introducing time delays in pressure arrival to the load device related to the length of piping between pilot valve and second-stage valve. Furthermore, system performance can also be adversely affected by increasing the possibility of leakage along the length of the piping between the pilot valve and the second-stage valve. Any air pockets in the piping length can adversely affect the performance of the system by introducing pressure transients and ineffective pressure delivery due to the compressibility of the air pocket.